Fleeting memories
by BlondeBunnyBoo
Summary: OneShot drabble, AU. Placed a year after the tragic events follow Kori's and Dick's first Christmas as he remembers the year that took place as feelings changed, they matured in to something more. Follow up to Never Grow Up.


Snow fell silently as the cold December air hit his frostbitten cheeks. Groaning to himself he sat in the clock tower looking over his new home town Gotham protecting it as the Boy Wonder under his mentor Gotham's every own Dark Knight.

To Gotham he was known as Robin the Boy Wonder the acrobatic boy genius that took down petty criminals he had been at it for a year now. A year since he failed his parents, Galfore and Kori his best friend. She was pulled in to his world by accident like him no matter how much he didn't want her too or how young she was her mentor CatWoman. She adopted her, Selina Kyle adopted Kori Anders. Kori ended up like him a side-kick to an anti-hero since their training had begun they seemed to have less time to spend with each other like those care free days spent at Haly's Circus once upon a time.

Gotham was a happy sight at this time of year it wasn't dark like the other 364 days a year but tonight it was quiet, innocent as the criminals settled in for the night it was a wondrous feeling to him as he looked on through his telescope children were sleeping peacefully, their parents playing Santa as they laid out the presents, locking up for the night hoping they wouldn't be missing in the morning.

Robin sat in on top off of the piecing iciness of the eighteenth century stone. He placed himself upon on a thick blanket on the stone and sat on top of it as he looked on through the telescope he cringed upon one sight Batman seemed to be getting a Christmas present from CatWoman they were in another cat and mouse chase he was hot on her tail as she ran with a smile on her flawless face he knew where this chase was leading, turning away he looked in another direction.

A small smile returned to his face looking upon Gotham's public park reminiscing off gleeful Christmas memories of his birth parents as a child. The fresh smell off pinecone throughout his caravan, the bright colourful ornaments that surrounded the tree, decorations that hung across the walls, lights that said a welcome to whom passed.

Memories then went on to his best friend Kori she never had a real Christmas on Tamaran. They didn't believe in it but she embraced the gift giving season she made small gift baskets for everyone, the cooking was terrible be on anything he had ever tasted but the local fruit from Tamaran Zorkaberrys made up for the basket. It was all an act in the end she was only attempting to keep her mind off her parents bearing the guilt of murdering her family if she hadn't hurt herself thing would off been different for her.

Maybe just maybe.

She tried to stay with him she really did.

She would sit on the side as he took his frustrations out on a punching bag, training himself, heading off the local library reading previous crime sprees of Gotham, self-defence booklets. During the day as he made his daily visits to the library, Kori would spend hours waiting at the window looking on; waiting for him to return she would never join him she followed him once he snapped, she recoiled.

Those days when she needed him after that night, maybe she wouldn't hate him as much as she did when they started school together. Stuck in a uniform a sudden change from a carefree lifestyle in to such a restricted place she didn't cope. All of the time she spent isolated, bitter, studying she hated life she was cursed with becoming a slave to society.

She found him Franklin Crandall, her first real boyfriend sure Kori and Dick had their moment they would kiss but only friends unlike the way he acted around Franklin but the day came when he broke her heart. Kori found her way back to him after that. They became friends after many days after school were spent with those horrible cliché romantic comedies, along with a lot of candy, ice-cream and the local delicately known to Tamaran as the pudding of sadness as she ate away her troubles.

They had become friends again but something had changed.

Robin's thoughts were broken as his felt a torment in his lower stomach it was empty, demanding food he ran his gloved hands through his ebony black hair in frustration. Where was Alfred? He would be here at this time to deliver a midnight snack to help the poor starving teenager.

"Well, well Daisy still doin' the grave yard shift for the big o'fish?"

He shivered slightly he knew that innocent voice anywhere turning around there she was in all her glory. She was truly a sight her auburn hairs falling like an unsoiled waterfall down to her waist, her skimpy outfit hugging her curves oh how he loved her purple uniform it grew from her original mini skirt and shirt after a series of events she changed.

He chuckle slightly "Yeah."

"Alfie Boy wanted me to bring this to you Boy Wonder." She said handing him a small paper bag filled with those midnight snacks he had waited for. He thankfully went to take the bag but she held it tightly "it's for me to Daisy so move you're not the only one wokin' a grave yard shift tonight." He moved over as she took her place next to him, she nuzzled in closely as he kissed her forehead.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas, I love you Dick."

"Merry Christmas, I love you too Stafire."

"Just Kori please."

"I love you too Kori."

**Author Comment: Follow up to Never Grow Up, placed about a year after enjoy. I know I should update more but life calls enjoy this!**


End file.
